Favorita
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: Deberían decirle a Rin que no es bueno imaginarse cosas... pervertidas en un sitio público, donde está rodeada de gente. Pero el amor y también el alcohol, le hacen pasar una mala jugada a la pobre. Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor".


**Disclaimer: Estos increíbles personajes de Inuyasha no son para nada míos, sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor"**

* * *

Dos horas. Estoy aquí desde hace dos horas y a pesar de que venía para hacerle compañía, lo único que he hecho ha sido beberme unas cuantas copas de Martini mientras que algunos hombres se acercaban a mí con la intención de coquetear.

En más de una ocasión lo he visto seguido de alguna chica más guapa que yo. Claro, a este hombre le encantan las mujeres y no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad, aunque… Últimamente lo he visto menos interesado. Ya no flirtea con todas aquellas que se le acerquen insinuantes y tampoco he visto alguna salir de su casa a la mañana siguiente de haberse acostado con ella. Aún así, esas arpías no se dan por vencidas.

Lo reconozco, estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de él. Desde que lo vi por primera vez sentí algo en mi estómago. Era como una especie de cosquilleo o algo por el estilo. No tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero me encantaba sentirlo. Pero un día, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por él no era solo admiración y aprecio, sino que iba mucho más allá que eso. Lo que yo sentía era amor; amor por mi vecino.

Habíamos congeniado bastante bien y todo aquel que lo conociese, me decía que yo lo estaba cambiando. Me sentía tan afortunada por saber aquello.

Pero ya me advirtió su hermano pequeño. _"Has hecho mal en enamorarte de él"_ me dijo un día que lloraba desconsoladamente al ver que salía una y otra vez con una mujer muy, pero que muy guapa. Me había imaginado lo peor. _"No te será correspondido"_ siguió diciéndome sin ningún tacto. Aunque en ese momento lo apreciaba en demasía. Debía ser lo más realista posible para que luego no me doliera tanto la caída. _"Él no ha sentido, jamás en su vida, algo especial por una chica. Ni lo va hacer"_. Lo sabía muy bien, pero el amor me cegó y me hizo ilusionarme con él. Soñar como si fuera una adolescente.

Siento que el alcohol ya me está subiendo demasiado a la cabeza y… ¡allí está de nuevo! Y no va solo, para variar, sino que va con dos chicas preciosas que tienen unas piernas quilométricas y no como las mías. Si no fuesen por los tacones, me vería como un tapón.

De repente, me viene la imagen de él sin camiseta, enseñando esos músculos de infarto que consigue machacándose en el gimnasio. ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan bueno? ¿Y por qué me vienen imágenes que no debería pensar ahora? No es ni el momento ni el lugar para imaginármelo totalmente desnudo frente a mí… Dios, se me cae la baba. Literalmente. Maldigo al alcohol y al aburrimiento que me ha llevado a beber tanto.

Me pesan los párpados. Doy un bostezo haciendo demasiado ruido, provocando que la mujer que tenía más cerca me mirara con mala cara. No le doy importancia. Me la sopla lo que piense de mí. Apoyo mis brazos en la barra del local, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Pero… soñar no es malo y nadie puede impedírmelo así que dibujo en mi mente imágenes de él y yo, en su cuarto haciendo el amor. ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con el chico del que estoy perdidamente enamorada?

_Me dejó caer en la cama mientras él se coloca encima de mí y me penetra con su mirada. Esos ojos tan extraños pero a la vez tan bonitos hacen perderme en ellos y dejarme la mente en blanco completamente. _

_Se va acercando poco a poco a mí, hasta que nos unimos en un beso. Lo hace de manera pausada y tierna, tanto que hace que me derrita al instante. Separo mis labios para dejar que su lengua explore mi boca y yo la suya. Poco a poco, el ritmo se hace desenfrenado y muy apasionado. Pero necesitamos aire y nos separamos. Pero solo lo justo para volver a observarnos. Ambos tenemos la respiración acelerada. _

_Dirijo mis manos hacia los botones de aquella camisa azul marino que le queda de muerte. Es tan, pero tan guapo y sexy… Abro lentamente la prenda que tanto me molesta y, acariciando su pecho, luego sus hombros y sus brazos, se la retiro. Quedo embelesada con esos pectorales y abdominales tan bien definidos y musculados. No puedo resistirme a recorrerlos con las yemas de mis dedos. _

_Él me vuelve a besar, pero más fervientemente. Notó como sus manos acarician mi cintura, mis caderas y como, con tan solo un roce, toca mis pechos. Ese simple acto hace que me estremezca y deje escapar un gemido débil. Mete sus grandes y cálidas manos por debajo de mi camiseta y explora mi vientre. Mientras, sus labios pasan a mi cuello y allí se pierde un buen rato. _

_Estoy tan extasiada con sus caricias que ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando me ha retirado la camiseta y el sujetador. Siento que mis mejillas están algo más acaloradas. Él, en cambio, no repara en mi rostro porque está embobado con mis pechos. Posa una mano en uno de ellos y comienza a acariciarlo delicadamente. De repente y dejándome sorprendida, deja que su boca y lengua hagan lo mismo con el otro pecho. Ahora, mis gemidos son más constantes. Entrecierro los ojos. Es tan placentero sentirlo de aquella manera… _

_Con una de sus manos va bajando hasta encontrarse con el borde de mi pantalón. Desabrocha el botón y desliza la cremallera, y ansioso, me baja los pantalones hasta retirármelos. Da pequeños besos en mis piernas y luego vuelve a fijar su mirada en mis ojos. Y otro beso apasionado. _

_Siento algo grande y duro apretar contra mí. Es… su amiguita. Ya que él me ha hecho disfrutar con sus caricias, yo también quiero hacer lo mismo, así que desplazo mi mano hasta llegar a su entrepierna y la acaricio, haciendo un poco de presión. Ante eso, él no resiste dejar también un gemido de placer que más bien parece como un pequeño gruñido animal. Me muerde el labio inferior. Dios, me encanta que haga aquello. _

_Se levanta como un resorte y rápidamente se quita sus pantalones negros que hacen que el platinado de su cabello resalte más. Vuelve a tumbarse encima de mí. Y retomamos los increíbles besos que hacen volverme completamente loca. _

_Él pasea sus manos por mis muslos, mis caderas, mi vientre, mi cintura y mis pechos. Mientras que yo, exploro cada rincón de sus músculos: brazos, espalda, abdominales, pectorales… Es perfecto. Al menos para mí lo es. _

_De repente, se separa de mí. Coge el borde de mis bragas y las va bajando poco a poco sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Ya no noto nada que pueda taparme. Estoy completamente desnuda ante él. Tal cual como vine al mundo. _

_Él me observa embelesado. Por primera vez, veo un brillo especial en sus ojos dorados. Ante aquello, yo me siento la mujer más afortunada del planeta. Siento que me desea tanto como yo lo hago y sé que será una noche maravillosa; inolvidable. _

_De repente, pasa sus brazos por debajo de mis rodillas haciendo que las flexione. Se acerca hasta mi intimidad y, al igual que ha hecho con mi pecho, empieza a lamer mi sexo. _

_El placer que siento en este momento es inexplicable. Es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida, pero a la vez es una tortura. Esto hace que mis ganas de que entre en mí sean irresistibles. _

_Arqueo la espalda y cierro los ojos. Ahora no puedo parar de gemir y en alguna ocasión es imposible evitar dejar escapar un grito. Pero todo esto, es del más puro placer. _

_Llego al orgasmo y todo mi cuerpo se tensa. Veo puntitos de colores y sé que no tengo uso de razón. Me ha dejado exhausta pero no estoy conforme. Necesito más; mucho más. _

_Empujándole desde los hombros, me coloco encima suyo. Lo miro juguetona mientras le quito la única prenda que le queda: sus calzoncillos. Aún con la mirada puesta sobre sus orbes, cojo su miembro y lo acaricio de arriba abajo. Veo en su rostro el gozo que siente en ese momento. Bajo hasta su entrepierna y le doy pequeños besitos. Lo escucho reírse entre dientes, divertido. Increíble. Sacarle una sonrisa ya es todo un logro, así que hacerle reír, aunque sea un poquito, me da muchos ánimos y me empuja para hacer lo siguiente. Poco a poco voy introduciendo su miembro en mi boca sin parar de acariciarle. Él enreda sus dedos en mi pelo y hace presión hacia abajo para que la meta aún más en mi boca. Esta vez, dejo que mis manos se paseen por sus abdominales, de nuevo. Pero de repente él me coge de los brazos y me levanta. Es el momento. _

_Me penetra delicadamente y sin parar de acariciar mi trasero. Por fin lo tengo dentro de mí; por fin somos uno. _

_Me muevo lentamente. _

_Es sorprendente. Aún no me lo puedo creer. ¡Estoy haciendo el amor con él! ¡Con él! Eso es lo más impresionante de todo. Mi deseo más anhelado se ha cumplido. ¡Increíble!_

_Los movimientos cada vez son más y más rápidos; más y más salvajes. _

_Cambiamos de posición. De nuevo estoy yo debajo. _

_Nos besamos desenfrenadamente pero se aparta de mí. Por suerte, mueve sus labios a mi cuello y en algún momento muerde mi marcada clavícula. Yo no sé qué hacer, la verdad. He perdido la cabeza por completo y en lo único que puedo pensar es en él y en su deslumbrante cuerpo. ¿Os he dicho ya que es perfectamente perfecto? _

_De repente me abraza por la espalda y me levanta quedando sentada en su regazo. De esa manera las embestidas son mucho más profundas y más placenteras. ¡Lo adoro! _

_Vuelve a lamer mis pechos y yo enredo mis dedos en su cabellera plateada mientras tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos. ¿Será malo sentir tanto placer? _

_Estamos a punto de llegar… un poco más… entre gemidos y gritos por parte mía, casi llegamos al orgasmo… y… _

- ¿Rin? – me levanto sobresaltada. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Sesshomaru – le llamo estando aún algo desorientada. Y entonces lo entiendo todo. Estaba soñando. ¡Solo era un maldito pero maravilloso sueño! Me había quedado dormida en la barra del local. Miro a mi alrededor. Hay dos chicos cerca de nosotros que no paran de reírse mientras me miran con ojos lujuriosos… Oh, Dios… ¿Habré dicho algo entre sueños?

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta el chico del cual estoy enamorada. Lo miro interrogante – Estás roja – roza con sus dedos una de mis mejillas – y ardiendo – me quiero morir. ¿Ahora qué le digo? _"Es que estaba soñando contigo. Hacíamos el amor juntos"_. No, claro que no le diría esa locura.

- Habré tomado muchas copas de Martini – me abanicó con mi pequeño bolso de noche.

- Vámonos – me dice cuando ya está caminando.

Rápidamente, me incorporo y pego un saltito para bajar del taburete tan alto. Antes de irme, dirijo una última mirada a los chicos de al lado. Aún siguen riéndose… de mí. Que vergüenza.

Voy lo más deprisa posible para llegar junto a Sesshomaru. Cuando lo consigo, le miro de reojo. Igual de serio que siempre.

- Siento haberte dejado sola – me dice de repente.

- No pasa nada. Estabas acorralado – le contesto divertida – Apuesto lo que sea a que algún padre de esas chicas te ha mandado indirectas para que te emparejes con ellas – él me mira y esboza una pequeñísima sonrisa de medio lado, de aquella forma tan arrogante que hace siempre, y que me vuelve loca. Río – Lo ves.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Nunca, a ninguno de los dos, nos ha molestado esos silencios sepulcrales. Sino todo lo contrario, lo disfrutamos y estamos muy cómodos. Nos acercamos a su descapotable blanco.

- ¿Te he dicho ya lo preciosa que estás esta noche? – me pregunta. Aquello hace enrojecerme, pero intento calmarme. Si supiera de mis sentimientos hacia él, estoy segura de que esta maravillosa relación que tenemos, se esfumaría enseguida.

- Mm… Creo que unas veinte veces ya – le contesto bromeando.

- Estás preciosa – intercambiamos miradas – Veintiuno – no puedo evitar reírme. Aunque este halago me lo haya hecho con su cara inexpresiva y totalmente serio, para mí es lo mejor que puede existir en el mundo.

- Gracias – le murmuro avergonzada.

Me abre la puerta del copiloto y, ayudándome, me siento cómodamente. Él, con su porte elegante hace lo mismo. Los esmóquines le quedan fascinantemente bien. Qué guapo es…

Se inclina hacia a mí y me planta un beso en la mejilla para luego arrancar el coche e ir al edificio donde ambos vivimos.

Quizás nunca pase nada entre nosotros y quizás algún día pueda olvidarme de lo que siento por él -o quizás no-, pero una cosa tengo clara: entre todas las mujeres que existen en el planeta, yo soy su favorita.


End file.
